Averos
Averos - Wielki Mistrz Wiatru. Historia Wstęp. Averos urodził się swego czasu w mieście Ninjago, w bogatej rodzinie kupieckiej "Goldowie". Od najmłodszych lat wpajane mu było, że kiedyś zostanie szefem hanzy. Nie był jednak z tego powodu dumny. Wprawdzie dzięki temu miałby ustatkowane całe życie ale nie czuł ku temu chęci. Postanowił odejść z rodzinnych stron i znaleźć prawdziwy cel w życiu.. Nowy cel. Podróżował po krainie Ninjago, szukając prawdziwego sensu swego życia. Aż pewnego jesiennego dnia napadła go grupa bandytów. Nie mając żadnej broni był zupełnie bezbronny. Został obrabowany. Nic mu nie zostało. Wtedy to, postanowił nauczyć się walczyć. Ale nie zamierzał dołączyć do żadnego "dojo". Sam chciał się nauczyć. Codziennie trenował. Choć z początku nie szło mu zbyt dobrze to nie poddawał się. Pewnego razu gdy ćwiczył, z lasu obok którego obecnie urzędował wyszedł mężczyzna. Nie wyglądał na zwykłego podróżnego. Odziany był w zdobione szaty, a dzierżył jakiś kostur. Pochwalił młodego wojownika, acz skarcił go za to że zbyt wielką uwagę poświęca sile a nie precyzji. Zmieszany Averos nie wiedząc co mówi zapytał się czy mężczyzna nie wyszkolił by go, na prawdziwego mistrza walki. O dziwo, mężczyzna się zgodził. Ów jegomość zwał się Aldred i był jednym z uczniów mistrza Young'a (czyt. Janga ). Jednym z niewielu którym udało się uciec z jego przeklętej świątyni. I tak, Averos począł co raz bardziej odkrywać siebie i swoje możliwości.. Prawdziwy Wojownik. Trenował codziennie, a w międzyczasie podróżował ze swym nowym mistrzem po Ninjago. Poznał Mistrza Ognia (ojca Kai'a i Nya), Mistrza Grawitacji i wielu innych. Podziwiał ich za ich hart ducha. Postanowił odnaleźć własną moc. Trenował dzień w dzień, jednak nic się nie stało. Postanowił poszukać rady u kogoś doświadczonego. Mistrz wysłał go więc do Sensei'a Wu. Wu zaś polecił mu medytację i przezwyciężenie strachu. Powiedział że dopiero wtedy Averos osiągnie pełnię swych możliwości i odnajdzie moc. Ruszył do Wąwozu Wielkich, gdzie sam medytował przez ponad miesiąc. Osiągnął wtem równowagę. ''Odkrył też swój talent - moc wiatru. Po odkryciu był wielce uradowany. Pielęgnował swój talent dzień w dzień, aby wydał obfite owoce. Po czterech latach od poznania mistrza, stał się mistrzem wiatru. Rok później Mistrz przekazał mu zdolność ''Airjitzu (czyt. Erdżitsu). Niedługo potem zmarł. Averos pochował go z wielkim żalem w Wąwozie aby uhonorować jego ofiarność. Wielka wędrówka i nauka Spinjitzu. Po śmierci swego mistrza Aldred'a Averos ruszył w podróż po świecie. Dzięki swojej mocy pomagał ludziom, i zyskiwał coraz większą reputację. Nie zależało mu jednak na sławie, bo tak przekazywał mu jego mistrz. Wędrował poznając nowe miejsca i nowych ludzi. Zagłębiał też historię krainy poznając obyczaje i legendy. Jednakże pewnego dnia ponownie jak na początku swej drogi został napadnięty. Nie bał się jednak, i tak to wyzwolił swego smoka któremu dał imię Draco. Odtąd postanowił odciąć się od życia społecznego krainy. Wiódł żywot pustelnika na Wybrzeżu Duchów. Słyszał jednak plotki o wyczynach Wu ( którego już znał ), i postanowił go odwiedzić. Na miejscu, po krótkiej rozmowie postanowił nauczyć się Spinjitzu (czyt. Spindżitsu), acz formalnie nie był uczniem Wu. Po kwartale przebywania w klasztorze Wu nauczył się w pełni korzystać z mocy Spinjitzu. Postanowił więc wrócić do pustelni, ale tym razem na dłużej. 'Następcy.' Podczas swej medytacji Averos zauważył że ktoś stał za nim. Byli to ninja. On oczywiście wiedział po co przybyli. Wymyślił on nową sztukę walki - Zachamowanie Mocy. Owa sztuka polega na precyzyjnym uderzeniu w słaby punkt przeciwnika, co pozbawia go mocy na kilka godzin. Po krótkiej konwersacji zgodził się nauczyć ich owej umiejętności. Udał się z nimi na Perłę Przeznaczenia i tam przez okres nauki miał mieszkać. Na miejscu zdziwili się że posiada on moc Wiatru, bo tą posiadał też Morro. Ale jako że nikt nie miał racjonalnego wyjaśnienia to przystąpili to treningu. Wygląd zewnętrzny Averos jest odziany w niebieskobiałe szaty, przepasane zielonym pasem symbolizującym moc. Jego szaty są dość bogato zdobione, ale bez przesady. Ma specjalny amulet który otrzymał od swego zmarłego mistrza który zawsze nosi przy sobie. Zazwyczaj w ręku ma laskę podobną do Wu lub Garmadona. Włosy jego są koloru brązowego, oczy natomiast niebieskiego. Jego wiek to 41 lat. Charakter Mistrz wiatru jest człowiekiem spokojnym, opanowanym duchowo. Zawsze stara się rozwiązywać konflikty pokojowo. Walczy jedynie w obronie koniecznej, lub gdy rozmowa nic nie zdziała. Umie godzić się ze swymi błędami choć praktycznie nigdy się nie poddaje. Lubi komentować daną sytuację, np. cytatem podanym na początku strony. Umiejętności Żywioł : *Lewitacja - Averos potrafi przy pomocy rąk unosić się w powietrzu. Brak limitu czasowego. *Uderzenie wichru - Mistrz potrafi uderzać w swych przeciwników potężnym uderzeniem wichru. *Uciszenie wiatru - W czasie gniewu matki wiatru, mistrz potrafi go uciszyć. *Dysk powietrza - w razie niemocy wezwania smoka Averos potrafi utworzyć dysk z wiatru na którym może się poruszać i lewitować. Ogólne : *Spinjitzu - Averos opanował to podczas szkolenia u Sensei'a Wu. Niezbyt często korzysta z ów sztuki, chyba że zmuszony jest do bezpośrednich starć. *Walka - Mistrz powietrza jest świetnym wojownikiem. Lata treningu swoje uczyniły, czyniąc go sprawnym fizycznie i duchowo. Uderza precyzyjnie, zawsze starając się obezwładnić przeciwnika a nie go zabić. Upodobał sobie walkę laską i przystosował do niej praktycznie każdą umiejętność. *Skradanie - Porusza się bezszelestnie, niczym powietrze. Relacje Cytaty Ciekawostki *Uwielbia czytać wszelkie książki dotyczące przyrody w Ninjago. *Nie nawidzi węży, acz mimo to docenia ich starania o pokój. *Nie boi się praktycznie niczego znanego w krainie Ninjago, ponieważ praktycznie całą krainę zwiedził. *Mimo że sam Averos o tym nie wie, to jego rodzina jest z niego dumna. *Twierdzi że czasem lepiej wysłuchać opowieści kogoś innego, niż od razu ruszyć i popełnić te same błędy. *Jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najszybszych ludzi w Ninjago ( nie licząc mistrza prędkości ). Zapewnia mu to jego wewnętrzna moc. *Potrafi latać za pomocą trzech umiejętności : Lewitacji, Smokowi i Erjitsu. Karta nie dokończona!